a Bloody Savior
by amyisabear
Summary: When an emotionally battered girl is sitting at a local park to get away from the world, she meets a man that will change her life. She knows nothing of him but wishes she could. But with such a shattered and scarring past, will he accept her the way she would accept him?
1. Intro

Leave me, leave me to bleed.

Shamelessly I rummage through my drawer, looking for that dirty, dirty, sharp blade that i have been hiding for 3 years. My mum had sex with Jason... again. Jason, that dickhead from school. I took out the blade and took it to the bathroom. Ever-so carefully dipping it in the the lukewarm water that ran from the faucet, as if to clean a newborn baby.

"Oh, how I've missed you," I cooed softly. I wish he would speak back to me. He is so very beautiful.

Under his shining hipnosis, i run a perfect red line across my forearm, letting the red grow thicker.

I moaned at the sight of the blood seeping through the cut i had made. The sight of the fluids that had escaped my arm made me moan again. The pain was orgasmic. But it didn't last for long

"ughhhh! uhhhh!" I heard my mom groaning in the room next door

"shut up, she'll hear us!" Jason snapped. Jason was a dick to be talking to my mom like that... then again, what a bitch she it to be fucking around with a seventeen year old, let alone one that had ruined my life since first grade.

"STOP IT!" I cried. I suddenly regretted that._ I hope they couldn't hear me_, I frowned.

I heard my mom groan again. _Jesus christ!_ I thought, _When will they just fucking shut up already?!_

What the hell has he ever saw in my mum anyways? It's disgusting... I mean really, she's fourteen fucking years older than him. Like shit I thought he would be into her like that.

I cleaned my cuts carefully and dried them with a towel, reassuring myself that it wouldn't bleed after five minutes max. I rushed to my room and slammed the door behind me, grabbing a cd from the shelf next to my door and popping it into the small cd player that sat on the desk next to my bed. I plopped down on my old bed and let my ears absorb the distortion of the guitars and the tapping of the symbols.

Tonight the music will hold me like it always does. I've decided so. It feels so very good when the music holds me. It talks to me and dries my tears until I'm filled with an insufferable feeling of hope to keep living. These people screaming their hearts out are what I live for; to hear everyday because it will never turn me away...

This is the life of Naomi James George.


	2. Chapter 1

Good morning, world... I hate you.

"Naomi! Get Upppp! You'll be late! The next time I call you, you'll have a split lip! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Typical morning. Drowsy, ugly, messy, and sadly loud.

"MOM, SHUT UP, I CAN HEAR YOU."_ Good Lord, how does that retarded mind of hers work?_

I get up, put on my black skinnies, a black My Chemical Romance tee shirt, and my regular eyeliner.

_Okay, backpack, shoes... face? ugly... Ready to go!_

"BYE MOOOOOM!"

"LEAVE ALREADY!"

I slammed the old broken door behind me and scurried off to first to get a bus ride to school. The bus usually drops off about two blocks away from the south wing. Within a half hour I'm walking around the school parking lot, making sure people don't notice me as I walk in. I pulled my black hoodie over my head so that the hood stretches over my face. Soon I make it out ot the front courtyard of the school and hide my face as people stroll by.

_Don't look at me, don't touch me... please don't touch me..._

I quickly pulled out my ipod and blasted my ears until i thought they would bleed. Jason stopped me on my way to to my locker.

"Hey babe." he smirked

"What the fuck do you want?" i snapped

"Whoa. whoa calm down, you sound like your mom."

"Fuck you" i mumbled under my breath

"NAOMI?"

I stomped off, leaving him to his retarded girlfriend who had approached me earlier asking me where he was. I didn't look back.

"Whoa, this bitch wants to get jumped!" one of the retards from the frisbey team called out randomly.

_Math, english, science, lunch, and I'll be done for the day. I can do this... I can do this._ I repeated this to myself though the 8 hours of my 2 hour sessions.

We worked on calculus... that was horrible; english was fun more or less, science went as swiftly as i hoped it wouldn't; and lunch was starving myself at the back of the school listening to music. I've had a rather successful day, yeh?  
"Don't let her touch me!" a stupid cheerleader called out as she rubbed her shoulder against mine lightly. A tall, thin framed boy that walked next to her wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively, kissing her head and shooting a shunning gaze at me before walking away with his whore.

_Stupid sluts_, I mumbled, tossing my backpack up without letting it slip off my shoulder.

_Park?... Park. Home? Later. Music? Y E S._

I pulled out my ipod and made my way out of the courtyard to the bus stop that was a block away from my school. Two blocks down from my place I walked, dropping off my backpack off at my place. Screw being home, I'd rather live with an old relative that lacks any energy to take care of me than live with mum.

Bench, grass, tree, bench, grass, tree... I argued in my head, temporarily ignoring "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance.

Bench. I had decided my park-incarnated destiny. Success!

I made my way to the nearest bench past the playground, the pond, and the 5 inch-tall grass. I sat with ease and closed my eyes to focus on the beautiful sounds being shot into my ears. It felt like hours had passed when I felt weight on the bench and a shoulder nudge my slightly. I opened my eyes to a man sitting next to me, scooting himself around to get comfortable. He was tall and pretty... really pretty.


	3. Chapter 2

I could lightly sense the vibration of the tall man's voice. He must be trying to talk to me. Out of interest, I plucked out an earbud to see what he was babbling about.

"Sorry! So sorry! I didn't mean to bump you." he exclaimed urgently until he ceased his wriggle to meet eyes with mine.

He had gorgeous, _gorgeous_ eyes. Like a whirlpool of dark chocolate with perfectly lengthed eyelashes, noticeable but not long enough to make him look any more feminine. His hair was cut into a perfect fringe and swept across his forehead as it swirled like a typhoon and dragged down, clinging to the top of his graceful, long neck.

"No, no. It's fine, dear, really!" I reassured him softly.

He looked into my eyes sweetly and grinned. He blushed red and gazed into my soul. He soon shook himself out of his trance and apologized once again.

"I'm Dan by the way."

"Naomi. Naomi James." He held his hand out to me and I shook it shyly. His touch was gentle and sweet. His hands fit perfectly over mine. I blushed a bright red tint and hid my face with my free hand.

"Oh, don't be so embarrassed, love," he grinned, retracting his beautiful hand from my claw. "So what are you up to out here?"

I was sure I had never seen anyone so beautiful. I looked down at my hands shyly and spoke.

"Oh, just... you know... taking a break.." _Oh my god! Shut up! You're embarrassing yourself, retard!_

"Oh... cool."

There was hours of talking and laughing and getting to know each other when I saw a familiar figure wandering the park.

"Fuck!" I yanked my hood over my face and held it. Jason was looking for me. Mom probably sent him out to bring me home.

"What?!" Dan exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me in a protective semi-hug, causing me to shriek in shock.

He looked back into my eyes in complete worry. "Sorry."

"It's alright but please _don't_ draw attention. We're not at a concert, he can hear us!" I whispered stubbornly.

He gave a 'sorry" puppy-eyed look. A quick moment of silence as he released me from his grip, looking around like a meerkat, trying to understand what exactly was happening.

"What's going on?" he whispered.

"See that tall man over there, walking around in basketball shorts and the purple jersey?"

Dan glanced at Jason and frowned.

"Ye'h..."

"His name is Jason. He's a... friend of my mom's but I don't want him to find me."

"Is he dangerous? Is it safe to walk home by yourself? Want me to walk with you?" His deep chocolate orbs soon boil with concern as he daggers into mine, somehow looking for an approval.

"Is he gonna hurt you?"

"Hope not," I mumbled. There was silence for a second or two. "I should be going."

"Can I walk you home?"

I thought about it for a moment and looked up, my hood still hovering over my forehead,"Sure." I smiled weakly, reassuring him my appreciation. He took my hand and started our way down the block.

_Oh my god, stop blushing! You look ridiculous- but it's Dan. Dan Howell. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He's adorable and funny an- SNAP OUT OF IT! You're not worth his time. You're not worth anyone._

I frowned in disappointment in myself and the idea that I would think for a second that Dan would ever like me. We've only been talking for three hours and I'm comfortable with him?! I haven't even ever talked to my mom for that long. I feel so stupid.

_He just finished school, as if he'd ever be interested in someone as ugly and depressed and worthless as me._

A tear leaked through my sadly convincing thoughts and slid down my cold, red cheeks with ease.

"A- uh- are you okay?" His beautiful voice dripped with concern.

"Yeah. Just allergies. I'm fine. My house is actually just right here."

I pointed at the house about fifty feet away from us and we picked up our pace a bit.

We stopped in front of my house and I turned to him for a regular "thank you" and "goodbye".

"Thanks for walking me home. I- I don't know why I would ever let anyone but I- it was, uh, nice t- to meet you..." I stuttered. I probably sounded retarded because all he did was give a giggly grin and turned to walk in the opposite direction. I turned and made my way up the steps to the creaky porch and opened the battered brown door. I heard a halt of his footsteps as I was presented with a drunk woman standing as if she was waiting for me.

_Ugh, vodka really did you good, di'n' it, mum?_

I yelped when she pounded a fist to my chest and curled my sweater in her twining hands and pulled me into the house with an aggressive yank.

"NAOMI!" Dan bellowed as he frantically ran back towards my house and just like that, already dragging his long legs up the stairs to my house. He stood at the doorframe on the porch when I shook myself free of my mindless mother's grasp and ran to the doorway from the open lounge.

"I'm fine. GO." and I slammed the door shut in his face.

"You little whore... Don't ever think you're bringing a man home. You took after your father alright, it's always been easy to see." she grumbled with occasional coughs to interrupt her drunk rant.

I turned to her, teary eyed and frustrated. "Mom, I've never even kissed anyone before. What makes you think I would want to let anyone I didn't know think they could do something like that to me?..." I trailed off, struggling to keep the tears before the eyeliner.

"Go to your room, slut." I made my way to my room, desperate not to let her see me cry._ It's not like I could have defended myself anymore. She's a stupid drunk, she's too stubborn not to be right._

I stepped into my room and slammed it shut behind me. I fell asleep to the sound on my mom falling and Tim Lambesis singing to me through a static-scarred speaker.


	4. Chapter 3

School was normal the next day. Mostly. I had forgotten I didn't put any makeup on . Too lazy, way too lazy. I went through my shitty school classes and the teasing... all that normal, daily crap. But after lunch it got a bit interesting...

_I was walking through the halls and I felt someone was following me, but I didn't dare look over my shoulder. I picked up my speed and zoomed to the handicapped/single person use bathroom with one swift turn. I was planning on making a few extra cuts for what I was being told earlier that morning but apparently the figure following me had other ideas._

_He shoved his foot in the door and whimpered when I attempted to slam the door behind me._

_I stopped. I knew that voice. Jason._

_Shit, I thought to myself._

_"Hey Naomi."_

_Suddenly I was paralysed. He'd been watching me all morning and smirking. I had a few ideas on whatever he was planning but none of them would have given me benefits in the slightest. Not ever. I backed away slowly and he pushed himself through the door and shut it tightly behind him. I butted against the sink and gasped because it startled me. He smirked. He was starting to get excited about this and I found no positive side to this whatsoever._

_"Ew," I grumbled under my breath. He'd soon cornered me slowly and I was utterly and completely helpless. He swept my hair out of my face with a finger and dragged it down my neck to my zipper at the top of my sweater. I breathed heavily in fear and flinched occasionally. I looked down at his hand that pinched the edge of the zipper and looked into his eyes pleadingly._

_"Please don't," I whimpered._

_This seemed to have gotten him more excited. She smirked and pulled the zipper slowly, exposing my open chest._

Fuck you, tanktop_, I grumbled in my head. _Fuck you.

_His eyes grew wide with excitement as he visually examined me. I felt so helpless that all I could do was cry._

_"Please stop," I begged again._

_He ignored my plead and took my face in his hands. He held it in his hands and started kissing it tenderly. It was disgusting. He reached down with one hand still on my face and started to fumble with button on my jeans._

_"Stop. Stop, please. I'm begging you," I sobbed._

_He kept kissing my face and pulled me close to him by the waist. He reached down and grabbed my arse. A sudden flood of adrenaline shot through my veins and bursted every blood vessel in my body and I became more heatedly sullen than I ever had in my life. A shower of rage swept over me and escaped my body with a stubborn kick forwards. In a convenient twist of events, Jason happened to be standing right in front of me and I aimed where everything needed to go down, and by the looks of it, it was rising by the second with a smirk._

_We made contact and he groaned in pain, bending over slightly. I slipped myself out of the door and made my way down the hall with crimson cheeks, puffy eyes, and a struggling hand to zip up my sweater._

Well, that was a rather negative highlight if my day.

_Goodbye, wretched school_, I thought as I escaped through the double doors. I had decided not to grab my backpack. I was Wednesday, no work required. I also decided not to take the bus home because it was raining. Perfect, beautiful weather. 2 blocks into the walk and I was stiff. I was cold, I was just... a bit traumatized. The way Jason touched me made me sick to my stomach. I won't ever take letting people walk behind me into a simple consideration again. It's not like I ever wanted anyone to follow me in the first place. I thought he was just walking to a class. It's not like there was no one else there in the hallway with us.

I repeated these thoughts in my head, asking some God up there what I did to deserve something like this. I kept walking for two more blocks when I stopped to take a break. I leaned against a brick wall on the edge of an alleyway and rested my head back against the wall. I've always had a thing for rain.

I stood there for just moments when a large hand captured my mouth from behind and breathed heavily in my ear. I tried to scream when the figure kneed me in the back. I whimpered in pain.

"Shut up or I'll make this hurt more than it needs to." the voice growled quietly, blowing my hair in front of my face softly.

_Fuck, Jason, leave me alone, ya twat_, I thought.

He dragged me deeper into the alley and chose a destination. I whimpered at the rough contact as he'd forced me against the wall. I started to cry again. I thought this was over.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_. I was an emotional fucking mess. Fuck feminine figures. Fuck. _This is the end._ I panicked. I was pissed.

The began at the sweater again and peeled it slowly till it was removed and the full sight of my open chest in my tank top was identified. He started kissing my chest and I desperately attempted several times to flick him off but every time, he'd strike at the side of my head with the hand. I kicked him one last time as I became light headed when he hit me once more. I yelped for the last time as my vision started to blur.

"This is really the end", I sobbed quietly.

"Shut up."

Jason's grip was released from my waist and I falled to the floor as a familiar southern accent rang through the alleyway.

"HOLY MOTHER, GET OFF OF HER!" the voice echoed and the rage spilled as he bellowed again. "OI! DI'N'T YOU HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME?! I SAID GET THE FUCK OFF HER!"

"You twat, go back home! This doesn't concern you." Jason stood tall. He intimidated most people but this southern figure wouldn't back down so easily.

"Go home, motherfucker or you'll have me to deal with."

My eyes grew heavy and swung closed. I was beginning to balance reality with sleep but I wasn't sure if I'd ever wake up. All I want is to thank the figure for saving me... all I wanted was to feel love before I die.

I heard physical rustling, a grunt, and a body fall to the ground. I heard footsteps come closer and I prayed to God that it wouldn't be Jason. Then, to my fortune, the southern accent returned with a gasp.

"Oh, Naomi." the voice whispered with soft concern.

_Oh, Dan._ I thought. _My knight in shining armour... he's rescued me..._ My insides churned and my cheeks throbbed to blush as Dan brushed the hair out of my face. I felt two strong arms slip under me and lifted me up bridal style.

I opened my eyes and saw Dan carrying me out of the alleyway and turning to an opposite way than I was walking before such an incident, His nose was smothered in dried blood and a red spot was in the process of purpling into a bruise. He set me down and I groaned as the light began to show through the cloud. My eyes swallowed the light as they began to close again.

"Naomi, sweetie, focus on me. Can you look at me? It's Dan. Naomi? Naomi!" he exclaimed frantically as reality began to fade and blackness slide into my peripheral vision. And Dan was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

A black wall faded to off-white and I realized I was laying on my back. I flexed nearly every muscle in my body, too scared to move, but at least I knew I still had limbs.

_How long have I been laying here? Am I dead? What if I can't speak. Where am I?_ Questions swirled around in my head.

I moved my finger. I touched something soft like a sheet. I pointed my finger down stiff and pressed into the cushion under me. A bed?

I decided after a few minutes (I think) to lift my head up. I shifted slowly and carefully, propping myself on my elbows and turned my head to examine the unfamiliar room that I laid in. A bedroom.

"Okay, good, so I'm not dead. But where the fuck am I?" I said softly. I head pounded and my voice was scratchy and hoarse. I ached everywhere. I tried to open my eyes more but my left eye wouldn't open that much. I carefully brought a slightly cut hand up to my face and touched my eye. I winced at the touch.

"Fuck, it's swollen." I said rather loudly. I soon regretted such an exclamation as the words burned my throat.

I heard a 'click' and a creak and a door from across the unidentified room was open. Dan poked his head in the doorway.

"Oh, god, you're awake." he said, sounding rather relieved.

I broke into tears and Dan rushed to my side. I sat up a bit as he came around behind me and sat on the bed. I leaned back and he hugged me like this for a bit. He explained where I was and that he had carried me home, afraid that if I had gone to the hospital that my mum wouldn't have taken care of me. She wouldn't have, but I didn't tell him that. I felt as if I'd known him forever.

After a while I had managed to halt my crying to thank Dan.

"My head hurts."

"Oh, dear. We'd better fix that. Can I help you up?"

I nodded and sat myself up on the edge of the bed. He positioned himself crouched beside me and put his arms across my back. As I began to get up on my feet he supported my by my waist and i blushed furiously. He smiled and looked at the ground, still helping me catch my balance.

We walked through the hallway and I piggie-backed down so many sets of stairs.

_Oh, god, I probably way a fucking ton. What if he's tired. Shit, I'm fat._

My disappointing thoughts were interrupted by Dan. "Holy shit, Naomi. You're freaking light."

"Uh, thanks, uhmmm, I dunno..." I mumbled.

He just giggled as he finished the last flight of stairs.

"Thanks for the piggie-back ride." I said, blushing. We walked into the kitchen and he rummaged through a cupboard.

"Can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," I said simply.

"Naomi, it's 20,30. Are you sure you don't want anything? Do you have anywhere to stay? Do you want me to take you to your mum's? OH! Here's your iPod!" he seemed a bit excited, almost urgent.

"Do you have my sweater?" I asked. _Oh, god, I'm so awkward._

He smiled and walked off to an unknown room and I followed, hoping he'd be okay with it. We went out the apartment door and all the way to the edge of the hallway and into a room labeled_ LAUNDRY_. We went to a set of fresh looking laundry set. Dan opened one and pulled out a familiar material.

"I washed and dried your sweater so it'd be warm when you woke up. I made sure it wouldn't shrink, just if you were wondering," he blushed a bit and looked down at his feet. I smiled and took the sweater and hugged it against my face. _Sigh... he takes better care of me than that Susane I call my mum. I thought to myself._

"Thanks." I blushed back. He took my hand in his and led me out of the laundry room, down the hall, and into the apartment.

"Can I drive you home? Do you need anything, like, from anywhere? Is there somewhere else you'd rather me take you to?'

"No, it's okay. Can you just drive me to my mum's?" I looked into his eyes. He stared into mine as if he was apologising. I gave him a weak smile and nodded. "I'm fine, Dan, really."

He shot a small smile back in return and held his hand out for mine. I threw on my sweater and shoved my iPod in my muddy jean pocket and took Dan's hand. He blushed and pulled me out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. We took the lift down to the car floor and I followed him to a small black car, fit for four. He opened the door and helped me in then scurried to the right side of the car and slid himself into the car.

"You're sure you don't need anything."

I giggled and shook my head and he twisted sideways to guide himself back out of the parking area we were originally in. We began to drive and talk more. It was a lot less awkward as i thought it could have been. Throughout the drive I directed him to my house. We asked questions to get to know each other as we drove at least fifteen streets from my house.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I was fascinated by this girl. Her gorgeous smile, her adorable laugh. She's everything I would ever want but she probably doesn't like me back, I mean shit. I'm just fucking me. I feel like such a pedo when I think about what we could ever be, together... I could die happy the day I tell her I love her.

_Slow the fuck down, Dan. Calm your shit, she's probably not interested._

It was quite startling seeing her in such a shitty state. But I found something too perfect to be a battle wound. She had scars... scars everywhere. I thought about talking to her about it but I wasn't sure what to say and everything just went so fast and... ye'h...

I drove her to her house and I turned off the car to say goodbye as the patter-patter of rain echoed quietly around us.

"Thank you so much.. for everything..." she blushed in the cutest way. I couldn't help but smile as she shot a gaze into my eyes with her hazel darts and giggled as I felt myself go bright pink.

"No problem. Hey, I was, uh... I was wondering if maybe, possibly, could we, I dunno, maybe.."

"Go on," she giggled.

I took a deep breath. "Would you like to go on a date with me, Saturday?"

A great toothy grin spread across her face and she turned bright red. "Ye'h, that would be amazing, actually. Fucking amazing. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Maybe a bar if you wanted to? There's an irish pub across town if you would like to, uh, get something to drink? If you do, of course. We can go somewhere else if you want t-"

"Yes! That would be fantastic! Don't worry, I'll be fine, I drink occasionally."

I smiled in relief. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure!" I handed her my phone and she took it in her delicate looking hands and typed in her number. "Sorry, I don't have my phone."

"Oh, no, it's cool."

"So what time Saturday?"

"I'll pick you up at 7, ye'h?"

"Okay," she giggled and got out of the car. I shivered as the cold air curled the heat in my car. She slammed the door shut behind her and made her way up into the old, crooked house.

_I hope she'll be alright, I thought as I drove away._

I smiled halfway back home. "Saturday..."


	6. Chapter 5

"Where have you been?" my mum grumbled anxiously.

"Park."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." I looked into her eyes. She wasn't wasted, thank God. Ever since my dad left when I was 12, my mom had decided to use her good old Johnny as an antidepressant. That wasn't exactly the best choice she's ever made.

"I'm gonna, um, go to my room now..." I stuttered awkwardly and started my way up the stairs to my room.

"Hey, I'm..." I stopped and turned to look at her. Her eyes looked tired and sorry with hints of gold for the luck she's gotten recently, regarding Jason's recent visits. "...I'm sorry about... ya know.. the last f-few, uh, wee-"

"It's fine." I interrupted.

"No, but-"

"No, really." I said, sounding more irritated than the last.

She sighed as I made the rest of my way up the stairs. I heard the distant pitter-patter of her feet walk around the tiled kitchen floor. Her and her apologetic, sorrowful,_ pathetic_ hangovers. She _could_ just stop drinking...

I made my way to the front of my chipped doorframe and opened the door. I creaked me a welcoming "hello" as I shut it behind me.

I walked into my rather crowded, yet snuggly, room and threw myself onto my creaky, stiff bed and layed there for a while, just thinking.

_They say home is where you're heart is. But what if you're dead?_ I looked over at the blade that sat next to my CD player where I had placed it a few days ago, as it is one of several that I own. I sat up to reach for it when my phone went off from the other side of the room.

I groaned out of laziness and roamed through the obstacle course of clothes and papers which I have lived in since I was young. An unknown number had texted, so I examined each digit carefully. Same 20 area code. I checked the message.

God, I'm retarded. I grumbled. It's Dan. Who the hell else would it be? I facepalmed and replied to the text.

_ 'Yes, silly, this is Naomi James and not a pedo-clown...'_ I mouthed as I punched in each key with a_ 'click'_

I tossed the phone on my bed and dove after it, landing on my arm.

_ Fuck, I probably split a few open._

I froze, absorbing the piercing silence as a cold, tingling sensation surrounded my left forearm. I drew back my sleeve carefully, stretching the wrist-hem of the sweater towards me, determined not to let my eggplant-pigmented jumper get stained. The cold air nibbled at the open flesh and it began to sting; At least it wasn't as bad as when I made the cut though... Oh, well.

I laid there on my bed with my sleeve rolled up, thinking and texting Dan every few minutes. I thought of how much better I'd be off with him... How amazing and sweet he is, how he'd take care of me and-

_ NO! Stop thinking like this, Naomi. He probably- no, wait. He asked me out, why would he lie? Was it a dare? What if I'm just a deal or a dare? Who would like me anyway?..._

About two hours passed before I decided to check what time it is. I unlocked my tiny prepaid phone and checked the time that was displayed below a new text from Dan.

"Shit!" 23:40.

_ 'It's late, I should be going. I've got school tomorrow. Looking forward to Saturday. -Naomi' Send._

_ 'Goodnight, gorgeous -Dan '_

Goodnight? Goodnight implies I am ready to sleep or am required to sleep. No. I'm too excited.

I was ecstatic and bubbly to see Dan. I've never felt this way about anyone before.

_ Well... this is new..._

DAN'S POV

The moment I closed the door to my flat, I whipped my phone out of my back pocket and stared at it for a moment, as if it were to greet me, like "Why, hello there, Dan!"

_ Should I call her? Nah... _I wrote a stupid, sarcastic text and sent it to the phone number that had newly been recorded into my contact list. _Send. Crap what did I just do? What if she doesn't think it's funny. Shit. But, hey, Saturday... I asked her out._

"I asked her out... ASKED HER OUT!"

"DAN? What are you doing?!" someone bellowed from the lounge.

I jumped. I had forgotten about Phil. How could I have forgotten about Phil?

"Phil! You're home! How, though? How'd you get home so quickly?" Phil had been in Reading for a little family get-together for five days. "You didn't even call me."

"My phone was dead, I took a car-pool-thingy, my mother got ill last night but she's fine. It's just best if I don't see her in such an unhealthy state..." Phil trailed off a bit, his eyes still glued to Buffy flickering across the telly screen. He seemed tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Phil."

"It's not your fault."

"Still though-"

"It's fine, she'll be okay."

"But are you okay?"

"I'm well, just tired, that's all."

"Sure?"

"Certain."

"Well, okay... Well..."

"Say it, Dan."

"May I tell you something exciting that happened today?"

Phil hadn't looked at me yet, his face illuminated by the glowing pixels blinking on the telly. He sighed and paused Buffy at an appropriate frame. He turned towards me casually and flinched, gasping; Wide eyed. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What is it?"

"Dan, you look like you were trampled on by horses. Is that blood on your face?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you about." I probably sounded a bit too happy for someone with a mildly injured face because Phil looked rather worried.

"Dan, were you mugged or something? What did they take? Did they break in? Oh, Dan-"

"Phil, shut up and let me talk, please." I had no regrets of being harsh as he took a deep breath and sealed his mouth shut and listened in to my tale of lovely wonders.


	7. Chapter 6

DAN'S POV

'Oooh's and 'aww's and gasps slipped through Phil's lips as I dump my story at him.

"Phil?"

He looked into my eyes, urging me to continue.

"She's so beautiful. She's just lovely. I mean, her eyes are perfect and her hair is perfect and her personality is freakin gorgeous!" I through my head at the couch cushions behind me, staring at the ceiling. I glanced at Phil a moment, he was grinning madly, nodding, once again wanting me to continue. "She's just so... perfect..." I sighed, bewildered by my fantasy, in a daze with such beauty. I meant every word.

"That's fantastic! Oh, Dan, are you in looooove?!" Phil teased.

I shot him a playful grin and wacked him with a pillow; He giggled.

"I'm falling so hard for this girl, Phil. It's only been two days and all I want in the entire world _right now_ is for it to be Saturday."

"Daaaan, when do I get to meet herrrrr?" Phil whined childishly.

"Soon, I hope." I giggled. "You'd like her. She's fantastic." I leaned back again and smiled, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. "so...fantastic..." I whispered.

PHIL'S POV

Dan was under hypnosis, I would've sworn. It's obnoxious how happy he was. I'm so happy for him, though. I don't think he'd ever been so ecstatic to see another girl. It's was kind of cute and funny to see him like this.

He babbled, occasionally checking his phone and smiling, wow, this girl sounded amazing!

"But, Phil..." I looked up from my phone which I was checking. His gleeful smile had melted and his eyes paralyzed my attention. "There's something about her that I knew more of."

"What do you mean?"

"Something sad. Really, really sad. It's like she finds herself not as much as everyone else, like almost unworthy, which she _clearly_ isn't."

"Elaborate."

"She has this weird apologetic, frustrated look in her eyes everytime she asks a question, if she even looks up at you, that is. As if she was embarrassed."

"Dan, she's probably just a bit insecure. She's just finishing school. People are different from us, we're weird..."

"I'm not finished, Phil." Dan was too serious to interrupt anymore. Not murderous but troubled. It was obvious everything he was telling me he'd revised in his head a thousand times before.

"She's got... scars." he whispered. Sadness dribbled from his voice so heavily I expected to hear a tiny thudded_ 'splat'_ on the plushy couch under us.

I thought for a second, attempting to brush off the chills from that word, the ideas in my head grew darker, like the pictures that fans who are having a "hard time" send us. _Like... selfharm?_ I though, trying to shield myself from the dripping, heavy sorrow. I failed miserably in finding reassuring words; Left speechless.

"...well..." I began nervously. "no one's perfect. People can't just not get hurt ever." I spoke out of ignorance, trying to distract _myself_ more than Dan from the subject. Selfharm is a deadly thing and shouldn't be discussed between people like me and Dan who have no idea what anything regarding such is like.

"No, Phil. _They're_ perfect. They're too straight to be from a burn, nor a concrete floor. They look slick and deep. I think she used a blade."

"Oh god." was all I could get out. I was paralyzed, I've never met anyone that had to do about this kind of stuff, let alone met anyone like this.

I looked at Dan who had his head in his hands in a stressful way, looking tired and anxious.

"How'd you see them. Not that she should be ashamed or anything like that but usually things like that are secrets. You said she was acting embarrassed around _you_ possibly implying that she probably didn't completely trust _you_ yet. So how'd you see?" I questioned once more.

"When she was in the alley with this Jason-guy, he had ripped her sweater off when I had found her. When I held her, I felt something rough rub against my arms so I looked down. I saw cuts and I saw scars. I never told her, I just sort of slipped from my mind when she woke up. I wanted to bring it up, but when it _is _a secret, asking about something like this could scare her off and that's the _last_ I really want." He took a long deserved breath and exhaled heavily.

"I understand." Dan looked up at me hopefully and I twisted a reassuring smile to him. He sighed.

"I've never seen you so worked up over a chick before. Is she this incredible?"

"Oh, Phil." he shook his head in sarcastic disbelief and glanced at me for a second, sighing. "You have no i-freaking-dea."

I smiled and put a reassuring grip on his shoulder, wobbling his slightly as I spoke. "Dan," he looked up at me. "Let's eat popcorn and watch a movie, ye'h? You can't choose."

"Okay." he responded, still a bit unsure and stressed.

"The Hobbit or Donnie Darko?"

"The Hobbit, tonight, please."

"Find it, I'll get the popcorn."

"I'll take some Malteasers with that." He called after me.

As the movie continued throughout the night, we had gone through two bags of popcorn easily, and Dan had finished at least a few moderately sized boxes of Malteasers (I stopped counting after 3).

As we continued the film, Dan seemed fairly distracted, still checking his phone occasionally. I, on the other hand, couldn't get the image out of my head of what everything must look like for this girl behind her bedroom door with that blade...


	8. Chapter 7

NAOMI'S POV

My phone read 16:30, my room was clean. My mum was asleep. She always had the worst hangovers. I was both excited and scared for tonight. It had been the longest two days of my life and I was so anxious for tonight. What if I trusted this man and he let me down like everyone else had. But what if he loved me like no one else had or ever would?

"I hope, if it ends, maybe fate will cut me slack and make it end okay."

I decided to give him a taste of my trust and if he handles it with care, maybe I could consider him and I...

I had no idea where this confidence is coming from! Oh god, NAOMI! Don't get your fucking hopes up, you're not worth it. I mean what if he didn't really like me? Or if he was uncomfortable around me? What if Im too awkward?

I finished cleaning as soon at every patch of floor was visible. I collected all of my several blades and placed them in an old tin tobacco case. I was about to hide the case when my phone went off. "Your eyes are swallowing me! Mirrors start to whisper, shadows sta-" "Hello?"

"Hey, Naomi!" Dan's voice rang like music.

"What's going on?" I questioned playfully.

"So we're on for tonight? Seven, ye'h?"

"Course, love." What the hell did I just say?!

"Be ready by six thirty then?"

"Ye'h, okay."

"Alright, love, just checking up on ya."

"Okay. Well, I've got to go. Six thirty."

"K, love, bu-bye."

I grinned and hung up the phone. I got up and looked up in the mirror. Fuck, I need make up. Out fit first. Five minutes later, I was dressed in my favorite black leggings,and a blue Blood on the Dance Floor tee shirt. It had Davie and Jayy smashing GingerBread Haters. It's actually pretty epic. After my oit fit check, I started my make up. Just regular to be honest. Eyeliner and matt black all over my eyes, mascara, concealer, and white powder. Have I mentioned Im practically an albino? Well I am. I wore a studded cuff on each wrist-hem of my favorite zip-sweater that now smelled like Dan.

Naomi you creepy little fuck...

I straightened my green and black fringe into a ponytail and curled the side burns lightly. I looked over my outfit, make up, and hair...

Could've done better.

I checked my phone. It read 18:25. Shit, he'll be here. Five minutes. I grabbed my phone, student ID, some cash, my iPod and my buds and shoved them into the smallest purse I could find. It was a dark brown and was so small, it's more like a leather sling shot. It had punk little band pins like PTV and BMTH and SWS and MCR. I slung the long strap over my sweater-covered shoulder and walked to my bedroom door or shove my lemon-grab socks into my "all black" vans. I closed the door behind me quietly and ducked into the bathroom. I looked through the mirror cabinet and sprayed on a hint of my mums expensive, sweet perfume. I left the bathroom and went to my fridge to put a little sticky note up.

I scribbled a not and stuck it up before grabbing keys off the slightly scratched and cracked coffee table and leaving.

'On a date. Be home later. Don't wait -Naomi'

I locked the door behind me and saw Dan parked out in my driveway.

That adorable motherfucker.

I got in the car and we were off.


	9. Sorry

Sorry I havent been around at all recently. I've got some... issues and Ive been busy because graduation and ahhh. Im so sorry. If you still want the story to continue, please "Private Message" me about continuing it becuase Ive got a few chapters Im a little iffy about posting...but if you really want them. Yea. Thanks for reading. I love you guys, shitloads 3


End file.
